


Falling To Pieces (a OHS / HSB fanmix)

by Akira14



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for an awesome MakoHaru 'saga' by Shiniki: "On His Shoulders" and "His Smile Broken"...<br/>Being Italian, there are also a couple of Italian songs but In the chapters you will find a translation of the lyrics ;) !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [On His Shoulders (shiniki)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=On+His+Shoulders+%28shiniki%29), [His Smile Broken (shiniki)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=His+Smile+Broken+%28shiniki%29).



> You can find it here: http://8tracks.com/elena-rossetti-351/falling-to-pieces-a-ohs-hsb-fanmix  
> You can download it here: https://www.dropbox.com/s/y2389t95gnro7u3/Falling%20To%20Pieces.zip

**1\. Wreck Of The Day - Anna Nalick (Makoto)**

**2\. Cose Che Non Ho - SubsOnica (Makoto / Haruka)**

Forse é così, io vivo fuori tempo; / Maybe it’s true, I live out of time  
é vero ciò che sento sotto pelle, / It’s true what I feel beneath my skin  
é come una costante sensazione di / It’s like a constant feeling of  
mancata appartenenza / not belonging (anywhere)  
che suona e vedo le tue mani / that rings and I see your hands  
allontanarsi alla deriva delle / Drifting away among the

CHORUS

cose che non ho, / Things that I don’t have  
cose che non avrei potuto avere mai, / thing that I could have never had  
e cose che non so, / Things that I don’t know of  
le cose che non ho / The things that I don’t have  
sono ciò che sono e non chiedono scusa. / Are what they are and they don’t ask for forgiveness  
(Guardale a fondo non cerco una scusa). / Look at them close: I am not looking for an excuse

Forse é perché sorrido fuori tempo, / Maybe it’s because I smile out of time  
non riesco ad adattarmi e galleggiare, / that I can’t adapt and stay afloat  
perso dentro guai di cui non / Lost in troubles that I gave up  
provo neanche più a trovare un senso, / finding the meaning of  
ti cerco e vedo le tue mani / I look for you and I see your hands  
allontanarsi alla deriva delle / drifting away among the

CHORUS

Ma non rinuncerò ai miei relitti, alle mie cose che non ho / But I won’t give up my wrekages, I won’t give up those things that I don’t have  
e non le tradirò - cose che so / and I won’t betray them – things that I know  
Non dimenticherò la nostra strada e ciò che siamo, / I won’t forget our road and who we are  
questo no non credo cambierò - cose che so - / this won’t happen, I don’t think I will change – things that I know

CHORUS


	2. Nuvole Rapide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for links

**3\. 9 Crimes - Damien Rice** (Makoto)

 **4\. Nuvole Rapide - SubsOnica** (Haruka)

Se fosse facile fare così / If it was easy to do it  
Poterti dire già quello che so / To say to you what I know already  
Farebbe freddo in un attimo che / It would turn cold in an instant that…  
Passerà. / … will go by

Su tutto ciò che ora parla di noi: / Over everything that now is talking about us:  
Rabbia, illusioni e speranze che so, / rage, delusions and hopes that I know  
Detonazioni di un attimo che / (are) detonations of an instant that…  
Passerà. / … will go by

E rimarrà forse il vuoto di noi / And maybe (all that) will be left is a void of us  
A disarmare i rimpianti che so / To disarm the regrets that I know  
Per ricordarci in un attimo che / (are there) to remind us in an instant that  
Passerà. / … will go by

Sugli edifici e sui cieli di noi, / Over buildings and our skies  
Sulle stagioni e sui nostri perché / Over the seasons and over our reasons  
Nuvole rapide, e un attimo che / Rapid clouds, and an istant that…  
Passerà. / … will go by

Piogge sul cuore, sezioni di un attimo, / Rainfalls on (my) heart, dissections of an istant  
Flusso, derive, parole: / Flux, drifts, words:  
Tutto si perderà. / All will be lost

Se fosse facile fare così / If it was easy to do it  
Poterti dire già quello che so / To say to you what I know already  
Farebbe freddo in un attimo che / It would turn cold in an instant that…  
Passerà. / … will go by

Su tutto ciò che ora resta di noi, / Over everything that is left of us  
Sulle parole e sui gesti che so, / Over the words and gestures that I know  
Frantumazioni di un attimo che / (are) chippings of an instant that…  
Passerà. / … will go by

E rimarrà forse il vuoto di noi / And maybe (all that) will be left is a void of us  
A disarmare i rimpianti che so / To disarm the regrets that I know  
Per ricordarci in un attimo che / (are there) to remind us in an instant that  
Passerà. / … will go by

Flusso, derive, parole. / Flux, drifts, words

Se fosse facile fare così / If it was easy to do it  
Poterti dire già quello che so / To say to you what I know already  
Farebbe freddo in un attimo che / It would turn cold in an instant that…  
Passerà. / … will go by

Su questi anni e sul cielo di noi, / Over these years and over our sky  
Sulle ragioni dei nostri perché / Over the reasons of our motivations  
Nuvole in corsa in un attimo che / Running clouds in an instant that…  
Passerà. / … will go bye

E rimarrà forse il vuoto di noi / And maybe (all that) will be left is a void of us  
A disarmare i rimpianti che so / To disarm the regrets that I know  
Per ricordarci in un attimo che / (are there) to remind us in an instant that  
Passerà. / … will go by  
Flux, drifts, words.

Sugli edifici e sui cieli di noi, / Over buildings and our skies  
Sulle stagioni e sui nostri perché / Over the seasons and over our reasons  
Nuvole rapide, e un attimo che / Rapid clouds, and an istant that…  
Domani / Tomorrow…  
Passerà. / … will go by


	3. La Costruzione Di Un Amore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for links

**5\. Exogenesis Part 3 - Muse**

**6\. La Costruzione Di Un Amore - Noemi (cover of a song by Ivano Fossati)**

*NOTE: "building" here is a verb, not a noun, literally it would be The Building Of A Love*

 

La costruzione di un amore / A love building  
spezza le vene delle mani / fractures the veins of your hands  
mescola il sangue col sudore / mixes blood with sweat  
se te ne rimane / if you are left with any

La costruzione di un amore / A love building  
non ripaga del dolore / does not reward your pain  
è come un altare di sabbia / it is like a sand altar  
in riva al mare / on the edge of the sea

La costruzione del mio amore / The building of my love  
mi piace guardarla salire / I like to see it rise  
come un grattacielo di cento piani / Like a hundred storey tall skyscraper  
o come un girasole / or like a sunflower

ed io ci metto l'esperienza / and I offer my experience  
come su un albero di Natale / as on a Christmas tree   
come un regalo ad una sposa / like a gift to a bride  
un qualcosa che sta lí / something that just stays there  
e che non fa male / and doesn't hurt

E ad ogni piano c'è un sorriso / And on each floor there's a smile  
per ogni inverno da passare / For each winter that has to go by  
ad ogni piano un Paradiso / On each floor there a Heaven  
da consumare / to consume

dietro una porta un po' d'amore / behind a door (there's) a little love  
per quando non ci sarà tempo di fare l'amore / for when we won't have time to make love  
per quando vorrai buttare via / for when you will want to throw away  
la mia sola fotografia / the only picture of me

E intanto guardo questo amore / And meanwhile I look at this love  
che si fa più vicino al cielo / that grows closer and closer to the sky  
come se dietro all'orizzonte / as if behing the horizon  
ci fosse ancora cielo / there was still some sky 

Son io / I am  
Sono qui / I am here  
e mi meraviglia / and that amazes me  
Io qui stretta fra le mie braccia/ It's me, here, holding me tight between my own arms  
ma no, son proprio io / But no, it's really me  
lo specchio ha la mia faccia / The mirror has my face

sono io che guardo questo amore / It's me that looks at this love  
che si fa più vicino al cielo / that grows closer and closer to the sky  
come se dopo l'orizzonte / as if past the horizon  
ci fosse ancora cielo / there was still sky

e tutto ciò mi meraviglia / and that amazes me  
tanto che se finisse adesso / so much that if it ended now  
lo so io chiederei / I know I'd ask for it   
che mi crollasse addosso / to break down on me

E la fortuna di un amore / And the fortune of a love  
come lo so che può cambiare / (Oh), I do know how it may change  
dopo si dice l'ho fatto per fare / We say "I did it because I had nothing better to do", after  
ma era per non morire / But actually I did it not to die

si dice che bello tornare alla vita / We say that is good to come back to life  
che mi era sembrata finita / that seemed like it ended to me  
che bello tornare a vedere / It's so nice to be able to see again  
e quel che è peggio è che è tutto vero / and what it's worse is that it's all true  
perché / because

La costruzione di un amore / A love building  
spezza le vene delle mani / fractures the veins of your hands  
mescola il sangue col sudore / mixes blood with sweat  
se te ne rimane / if you are left with any

La costruzione di un amore / A love building  
non ripaga del dolore / does not reward your pain  
è come un altare di sabbia / it is like a sand altar  
in riva al mare / on the edge of the sea

Ma intanto guardo questo amore / But in the meantime I'll watch this love  
che si fa più vicino al cielo / That grows closer to the sky  
Come se dietro l'orizzonte / As if behind the horizon  
Ci fosse ancora cielo / There was still some sky

Son io / I am  
Sono qui / I am here  
e mi meraviglia / and that amazes me  
Io qui stretta fra le mie braccia/ It's me, here, holding me tight between my own arms  
ma no, son proprio io / But no, it's really me  
lo specchio ha la mia faccia / The mirror has my face

sono io che guardo questo amore / It's me that watches this love  
che si fa grande come il cielo / That grows as big as the sky  
come se dopo tanto amore / as if after so much love  
Bastasse ancora il cielo / the sky was enough

e tutto ciò mi meraviglia / and all of this amazes me  
tanto che se finisse adesso / so much that if it ended now  
lo so io chiederei / I know I'd ask for to   
che mi crollasse addosso / break down on me

Sì. / Yes.


End file.
